Nostalgic Triangle (Episode 11)
Nostalgic Triangle (追憶トライアングル Tsuioku Toraianguru) is the eleventh episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on June 15th, 2015. Outline :Seisa has had her crystals broken and Otone just looked down on her coldly. Although Eruna, who was wondering about what had exactly happened, tried to raise her voice, Otone ran away first while Seisa said that it's best for her to leave her alone. And amidst everything, the Midterm Exam is about to start in Mikagura Academy.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_11.html Summary : The episode picks up from where the previous one left off, with Eruna managing to interrupt Seisa and Otone's confrontation. Otone just runs off without much explanation while Seisa stands up and attempts to leave despite her injury. Kurumi is waiting for her and covers her back with a jacket, but Eruna catches sight of Seisa's scars and is caught off-guard about it. Despite this, Seisa tells her not to worry about her and half-heartedly congratulates her on her new club. When Eruna insists for an explanation, Seisa loses her temper and asks her whether she'd also like to receive such scars. Upon silencing Eruna, Seisa takes her leave. : The next day, the midterm battle is being advertised at the school cafeteria, but Eruna seems to be in a trance and doesn't notice. The Drama club members approach her and ask her what she's thinking about, and she jokingly replies that she's fantasizing about winning the midterm battle. They notice that Bimii doesn't seem to be around, and proceed to ask Eruna about who the I'll Figure It Later club's representative will be. They debate among themselves which between Eruna and Otone is the better choice for the representative, and upon hearing Otone's name, Eruna grows quiet again. : Eruna visits Otone later at the school garden and asks her who should be the club representative among the two of them. Otone says that Eruna should be the representative, and proceeds to apologize for her actions the previous night. She adds that she might have been jealous of Seisa, but now wants to see Eruna smiling. She suddenly gets embarassed by her own words and attempts to leave, but Eruna stops her and tells her that she'll still be a member of her club. The two reconcile, and Otone agrees to help Eruna out with her training. : Eruna's ability has progressed to a point that she can now defeat Otone's Anticomplex, but Otone warns her that she still may not be able to defeat Seisa. Her victory over Seisa that night was only due to a fluke, due to Seisa's ability not working properly. Himi then finds Eruna and Otone and tells them that the tournament brackets have been announced. Shigure and Kyoma are already outside, and Shigure muses that they might get to battle each other if they progress smoothly. The girls run over to take a look, and much to Eruna's and Otone's surprise, the Going-Home Club withdrew from the tournament. : Back at the mansion, Seisa herself is pondering over the time her ability didn't work on Otone, and Kurumi asks her about it. She sees a sealed space manifesting at the end of the room, but before she could ask about it, Eruna is at the gate, demanding to see Seisa. Seisa has Kurumi force her to leave, and eventually Eruna just decides that she'll have Seisa acknowledge her by winning the Midterm battle. She passes the first round handily, and she and Otone hold a small congratulation party in their clubroom for it. They then decide to go see Shigure and Kyoma's battle. : Meanwhile, the sealed space in Seisa's room is getting out of control, and it seems to be caused by Seisa herself. As Eruna and Otone are running along the old school building, they themselves witness its collapse. When Eruna retrieves an old photo of Seisa from the walls, she realizes that this sudden phenomenon might have been what Usamaru saw that previous night. The two girls explore the building to investigate. At the stadium, Himi and Asuhi wonder where Eruna and Otone might be since the match is about to start. They also note how it's Shigure's and Kyoma's first match against each other despite being strong opponents, and Sadamatsu reveals that it's because Kyoma intentionally loses on matches before facing Shigure. : Inside the school building, Otone is creeped out by the eerily quiet interiors, though she denies being scared. They then stumble upon the room of the Photography club, and they notice that the club doesn't seem to be included in the tournament despite seeming like an important club. Eruna enters the room first, but before Otone could follow, the space suddenly changes and the door becomes a blank wall. Eruna seemingly doesn't notice, and instead lights up the room by opening the curtains. On the desk nearby, she sees photographs of Seisa from an earlier time, all looking cheerful and happy. Eruna muses how she's never seen current Seisa ever make such expressions, but stares out the picture-perfect sunset outside. Just as she notices something odd, she hears a noise from the backroom, and upon investigation discovers Bimii inside. Otone then catches up to Himi, Asuhi, and Sadamatsu from the crowd, and tells them about Eruna's situation. Shigure and Kyoma also hear about this, and decide to settle things quickly in their battle, which is about to begin. : Having been found by Eruna, Bimii then explains to Eruna that the room they are in is from a different dimension since Seisa sealed it off and made it so it wouldn't exist using her ability. Eruna asks him why Seisa would do such a thing, and Bimii continues that it's because she was betrayed by an upperclassman who she had loved from the photography club. Seisa used to be in the art club, and she and this upperclassman became close when Seisa became a model for her photos. In the Midterm battle, the two were paired to battle against each other, and Seisa has the clear advantage because of her battle ability. Although Seisa herself didn't care about the outcome, the upperclassman thought otherwise, as winning would result in a lot of perks for her club. The night before the midterm battle, the upperclassman tried to get Seisa to throw the match, but because Seisa refused, the two of them ended up having an unauthorized battle. This resulted in Seisa losing terribly and receiving her back scars, the upperclassman dropping out and leaving the school, and the photography club getting disbanded. After the incident, Seisa used her ability to seal off the entire school building where the battle took place to forget about her memories. When Eruna wonders why the building is reappearing, Bimii replies that it's probably because Seisa's power is weakening, causing the sealed space to become unstable. Eruna then realizes that this must be the reason why Seisa was unable to use her ability against Otone that night. : Shigure and Kyoma's match has started and it was intense. After exchanging a lot of words and activating their respective abilities, Kyoma managed to win the match. The two reconcile and proceed to go after Eruna, but Seisa has finally lost control of her ability, making the old building reappear and the floor beneath Eruna and Bimii to break, causing them to fall down into darkness. Gallery Ep11_1.PNG Ep11_2.PNG Ep11_3.PNG Ep11_4.PNG Ep11_5.PNG Ep11_6.PNG Ep11_7.PNG Ep11_8.PNG Ep11_9.PNG Ep11_10.PNG Ep11_11.PNG Ep11_12.PNG Ep11_13.PNG Ep11_14.PNG Ep11_15.PNG Epi11-01.jpg Ep11_17.PNG Ep11_18.PNG Ep11_19.PNG Ep11_20.PNG Ep11_21.PNG Ep11_22.PNG Ep11_23.PNG Ep11_24.PNG Ep11_25.PNG Ep11_26.PNG Ep11_27.PNG Ep11_28.PNG Ep11_29.PNG Ep11_30.PNG Ep11_31.PNG Ep11_32.PNG Ep11_33.PNG Epi11-02.jpg Ep11_34.PNG Ep11_35.PNG Ep11_36.PNG Epi11-03.jpg Epi11-04.jpg Ep11_38.PNG Ep11_39.PNG Ep11_40.PNG Ep11_41.PNG Ep11_42.PNG Ep11_43.PNG Ep11_44.PNG Ep11_45.PNG Ep11_46.PNG Epi11-05.jpg Ep11_47.PNG Ep11_48.PNG Epi11-06.jpg Ep11_49.PNG Ep11_50.PNG Ep11_51.PNG Ep11_52.PNG Ep11_53.PNG Ep11_54.PNG Ep11-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep11-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *Eruna already knows the story of Seisa's scar from Seisa herself first and from Sadamatsu some time later. In the anime, Bimii tells Eruna everything behind it, along with more expanded information. *The Going-Home Club actually participated in the Midterm Battle and it won against the Broadcasting Club. The anime, however, has the Broadcasting Club fight against the I'll Figure It Later Club. *While the pattern of Kyoma vs. Shigure's battle followed the novel, Shigure lost instead in the anime. *The battles of the Flower Arranging Club vs. the Calligraphy Club and the Astronomy Club vs. the Drama Club are omitted since it doesn't show any significant importance to the plot. Trivia *Starting from the ninth episode, the title are taken from neither the novels nor the songs, indicating that they are originally made for the anime version. However, it does adapt a small part of the fourth chapter of third novel, the third chapter of the fifth novel, and the first and third chapters of the sixth novel. *The ending song of this episode is Esoragoto Spiral, sung by Saori Onishi, Seisa's VA. *The musical instruments which are held respectively by Eruna, Otone, and Seisa are presumably hinting their actual instruments in the After School Paradise Club (minus Bimii with his drums). See Also *List of Episodes *Garakuta Innocence *Unreasonable Roulette *Fabrication Spiral References Category:Episodes